rokku_dfandomcom-20200213-history
Aluma
Aluma Kayata Yakaru-Dixon has great Intelligence, Aluma is a cheerful happy, opportunistic, and too overly nice. Personality Aluma is the youngest sister of the Yakaru Family, she is a total geek to the MAX. it doesn't matter who you are, she can greet you with a happy "Hello". Unlike her sisters, she gets embarrassed when exposing her breast or butt. Shes very quick at work, and a huge workaholic. Aluma have a mind of a child sometimes, she's overly sensitive. History Baby Little did anyone Know, a Mysterious Person tested on Baby Aluma, planted an Alien DNA in a form of a powder into the pacifier, ever before the before The Yakaru Family Came to pick up The Baby. Aluma's Intelligence was Amazing, she learn how to speak as a Baby very quickly then any other, she can know right from wrong very quickly for her age. Marius As a little girl, she meet a shy boy named, Marius Dixon, and becomes a great friend to him, and never, ever stop thinking about each other. Aluma has a hidden crush with Marius, but to scared to admit it to him, because she is afraid that he'll say "No". Bullied One day, in her 8th grade year, Marius was Mysteriously gone for some reason, and gotten a troubling time at school, even bullied by a girl named, "Venakishi", she loves to wedgie Aluma, beating her up, and makes fun of her. In her 9th grade year, it was a bad one, all the kids was making fun of her, cause of her mind of a child problem, and being smarter then everyone else, they keep pantsing her, they keep making fun of her harshly then the 8th grade year, till one day. Gym They was at Gym, and the Couch was annoyed with Aluma, who keeps bring excuses for gym class, because she is afraid to get hurt (like last time). The Couch told Aluma this. "Stop with this lame-ass excuses! you sorry excuse for a woman! now get your ass on the game, and hop to it, Damn it!" When she was playing dodge ball, Venakishi pantsed Aluma and exposed her butt in front of everyone, Aluma was so embarrassed, and lower her head down for a while, and then pulls out a gun at Venakishi for making her life a living hell, she stopped pointing a gun at her when the Couch goes and tells her to "No! Don't!" and then Aluma's back to normal, and cries cause she can't believe that she pulled out a fully loaded gun with her. Suicide After school, she tries to kill herself, until Elska finally stopped her for doing that, and cheer her up, and use a professional to make her forget that day. Save Years later, she was ready to go and meet up with her sisters at a Diner at Millington, until, she is under attack by a Mugger/Rapist, and then she been saved by a mysterious fellow, and it was her old friend, Marius, Aluma can't believe her eyes, and becomes super happy. When Marius asked if Aluma and her sisters can they move with him in Ogama City, Aluma and her sisters starts to pack up, and move to Ogama City. Lab Aluma now has the opportunity to make a huge Lab, and named it "Aluma's Lab", then when Elska thought of the name "BBI" Aluma now named it, "The Rokku-D Lab". And create things, ever since. Characteristics Nice, Hardworking, Giving, Willing, Helpful, Materialistic, Gullible, Oblivious, Obstinate, Loyal, and Loving. Category:Characters